How We Came to Be
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: WARNING SMELLERSHOT WARNING This is about Longshot and Smellerbee's life together as Freedom Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Yo ppl, I felt a little Avatarishy today, so here is a Smellershot and hints of Skillet and Sneers(for some reason, not a lot of those are out on the web, even though it was kinda obvious that they had something. I have tha pics from google to prove it!). Now for tha disclaimer that gets on everybody's nerves!

The Duke: Light and Darkness Are Brother doesn't own nuthin here!

TO THE STORY!

**How We Came to Be**

**Smellerbee: 4 Longshot: 6**

"But Lwongshot—"

"Smellerbee, don't be difficult."

"I'm not bweing difficut!"

"Smellerbee don't argue."

"Bwut I don't wanna gwo in therah, there are munstors in therah!"

"Would it make you feel any better if I held your hand and went in there with you?"

"Why, ywes it would."

"We're inside, see, no—" A rattling noise escaped out of the closet.

"Uwaahhh! I towd ywou Lwongshot! Now the munstor's gonna eat us!" Longshot calmly opened the closet doors and a baby owl chipmunk rolled out, squeaking its thanks and racing out the doors and into the treetops.

"Yay! Lwongshot scared away tha munstor!" 4 year-old Smellerbee gave Longshot a hug and 6 year-old Longshot hugged her back. Despite their short age difference, Longshot really liked Smellerbee.

Smellerbee, with her back to the doorway, didn't notice 9 year-old Jet walk past the doorway, walk back to the doorway, and give Longshot a two-thumbs up and look on his face that said 'Nice one dude, SCORE!'. Longshot gave Jet a glare and motioned his head to the doorway, signaling him to leave.

**Smellerbee: 6 Longshot: 8**

"Longshot, I found some more." Smellerbee poured berries into the bag Longshot was holding.

"Good job, Smellerbee. Hey, hold this bag while I get some berries up that tree."

"No. You wait here." Smellerbee started to walk in direction of said tree.

"Don't do it Smellerbee, you could fall and get hurt."

"So could you." _Smellerbee is DEFINITLY spending WWWAAAYYY to much time with The Duke. _

"No, I can't risk you falling and getting hurt."

"I promise to be careful." Smellerbee was already climbing the tree by the time he realized what she was doing.

"Smellerbee, GET DONE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Longshot, I got the berr-aah-WAAAAAHHHHH!" Smellerbee clutched many branches full of berries but was slipping over the edge! Longshot acted quickly, he set down the bag of berries and raced over to where Smellerbee would land put his arms out in front of him.

"Uwwwaaaahhhhh! LONGSHOT, HELP MEEEEE!" Longshot immediately caught Smellerbee in his arms, bridal style.

"That's why I should've gotten the berries instead."

"But I still got the berries." Smellerbee held out her arms that held the branches of berries. Longshot chuckled under his breathe.

"Yeah, maybe if we tell Skillet all the hard work we had to go through to get these berries, maybe she'll make us a big berry pie."

"Then in that case… ONWARD TO HQ!" Smellerbee crawled her way up to Longshot's shoulders and Longshot held her right leg with his right arm while using his left arm to carry the berry bag back to HQ.

When the two got back to HQ, Smellerbee was watching Skillet (10 years-old) make the pie, and was admiring the smell; Longshot was sitting on a branch nearby the roof of the hut and was looking over the kitchen by a small hole.

"So Longshot, exactly what happened when you and Bee were getting berries?" Longshot looked up to see Jet (11 years-old), Sneers (10 years-old, and Pipsqueak (12 years-old) with The Duke (4 years-old)on his shoulder, The Duke was the only one who didn't have a knowing expression on his face while three other boys were looking at Longshot with smirks.

"You didn't take advantage of Little Bee out _alone_ in the forest, did you?" Sneers asked while stretching out the word _alone_. Longshot had a brilliant blush on his face and directed his gaze to a tree.

"No, I didn't, Sneers." The three boys were laughing but The Duke was clueless to what they were saying so he decided to go play with Pigeon and Cowpie. Suddenly an idea struck Longshot.

"No I didn't Sneers, but tell me did you and _Skillet_ have a good time in the tree house?" Longshot grinned at Sneer's bright face which put Longshot's blush to shame.

"N-n-no, w-wh-what are ya talkin' about?" Sneer's stuttering gave away his cover and Pipsqueak and Jet found someone else to tease.

**Smellerbee: 7 Longshot: 9( I got this idea from the Plight of the Freedom Fighters DeviantArt)**

"Don't touch it!"

"How am I supposed to get the splinter out if I CAN'T TOUCH IT!"

"…….Alright, fine. Just be careful not to hurt me."

"How about instead I tell you a story?" asked Longshot as he held Smellerbee's hand.

"A story?"

"Yeah, it's about a cranky and bratty Earth spirit, and a short-tempered Air spirit. The Earth spirit was tired and sick of Air spirit getting all the glory from the other spirits, so he told her off, after that, the Earth spirit tried to be more successful my making land that wasn't underwater. He lifted the ground out of the sea and that's how the four nations came to be. The Earth spirit and Air spirit hated each other for generations until a couple was formed, a girl from the Earth Kingdom married a man from the Air Nomads. The two spirits followed their lead and became a good pair, which is how the world stayed in balance."

"That's not true is it?"

"No, but you didn't feel a thing did you?" asked Longshot as he held the splinter that Smellerbee was complaining about.

"No, I didn't feel anything, YES! YOU GOT THE SPLINTER OUT! I KNEW I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"Well, who's better to trust than your best friend?"

"Nobody! Let's have some berry pie!"

"Don't forget to use a napkin."

"Hmp, fine."

**Smellerbee: 11 Longshot: 13**

A group of Freedom Fighters were going to the next town for supplies. Longshot (13), Smellerbee (11), Jet (16), Sneers (15), Skillet (15), Pipsqueak (17), and The Duke (9) were all going. The seven Freedom Fighters were able to hitch a flock of Ostrich Horse and they were riding on four; Longshot with Smellerbee, Sneers with Skillet, The Duke with Pipsqueak, and Jet on his own. During the ride back, however, Smellerbee fell asleep.

"*yaaawwwnnn* Mmmm, thanks for the pillow guys."Smellerbee drowsily woke up.

"I've been called a lot of things by a lot people before, but never was I called a pillow." Smellerbee looked up to see that she was resting on Longshot's shoulder.

"*yaaaaawwwwnnnnn* Sorry, Longshot. You got a really comfy shoulder, by the way." Everybody had the same thought '_Smellerbee must not be very awake right now.'_ Unfortunately for Longshot, Jet decided to use this to his amusement.

"Hey Smellerbee, how does Longshot look to you?" Jet smirks.

"He looks like normal Longshot.*yaaawwwnnn*" Smellerbee was apparently very naïve when she's not completely awake.

"Not the exact answer I was looking for, but, do you like Longshot?" Jet shot up the question but didn't get an answer, he looked past his shoulder to see that Smellerbee was clutching Longshot's waist and was sleeping with her head on Longshot's shoulder.

"Well too bad Bee couldn't answer, maybe Longshot can." Sneers replied with a snicker. All Longshot could do was hide under his hat without a word.

Smellerbee was sleeping through the rest of the day while poor Longshot had to deal with the teasing he got from the group and the rest of the Freedom Fighters when they saw him carry her sleeping body into her hut.

**Smellerbee: 13 Longshot: 15**

Smellerbee and Longshot were back at the Freedom Fighters HQ with Jet (18) with the help of a Northern Water Tribe waterbender, she got separated with her family and decided to join the Freedom Fighters, she helped Jet heal when he got injured by the Dai Li. Jet opened up the Freedom Fighters, but this time he's using the group to catch robbers and thieves.

Right now, Longshot and Smellerbee were both training with each other, and Longshot was dodging Smellerbee's attacks.

"Longshot, hold still, I can't hit you!"

"That's the whole point, Bee."

"UWWAAHHH, GOTCHA'!" Smellerbee pinned Longshot to a tree by putting a dagger in his t-shirt shoulder. Longshot had a plan, although, it might cost him his life, at least he'll die happy.

Longshot grabbed Smellerbee and yanked her onto him, crashing her lips onto his. Smellerbee instinctively put her arms around his neck. '_Ok, forget about the freakin' plan, I'd rather enjoy this moment. EVERY SECOND OF IT.' _Both Longshot and Smellerbee had to reluctantly tear away for breathe, but that didn't stop Longshot, he gave small kisses to Smellerbee at the corner of her lip, across her cheek, down her jaw, and on her neck which is where he was on the beginning phase of giving Smellerbee marks on her throat.

"You guys go out for training with your arrows and your swords, but when I come to tell you guys that Skillet has lunch ready, you guys are training with your mouths." The two jump apart to see that Jet was leaning against a tree, smirking at the two.

"You two could've done that nine years ago when you first met, so you're having a make-out session NOW? Wow I wonder what the rest of the Freedom Fighters would think of this at dinner tonight?" Jet was already gone when they realized what he was going to do.

"Hey Bee, how about we chase him after you release me from this tree?"

"Sure."

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"That our first kiss had to be interrupted."

"Let's fix that."

In the end, Smellerbee ended up with a hickey on her throat and at dinner Jet pointed it out to EVERYBODY. The next few years after that were pretty hard to explain. They got teased, laughed at, and gagged at, but they didn't mind because they knew it was true; they liked—no, loved each other.

_**I WILL MAKE A EPILOUGE IF I GET ENOUGH GOOD REVIEWS**_


	2. Epilouge

Shadow: Yo.

Light and Darkness are Brother Doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Epilouge

**Longshot: 20 1/2 Smellerbee: 18 1/2**

"Hey Longshot, pass me that rag." A red cloth was thrown to Smellerbee and landed on her head. Smellerbee made a annoyed face at Longshot's amused one and grabbed the red rag off her head.

"Cute. Very cute, Longshot."

Victorious smirk.

"Tch, whatever." Smellerbee used the rag in her hand to clean the dirt off her knife blade.

"HEY EVERYBODY, JET'S BACK AND HE HAS SOME GOOD STUFF WITH HIM!" Cowpie made the anouncement to everybody. Longshot and Smellerbee were instantly on their feet and running to Jet's office.

"JET, WHAT'S THE GOOD STUFF THAT COWPIE SAID YOU HAVE?" Smellerbee yelled while her and Longshot were swinging from tree branch to tree branch, closer and closer to Jet's office.

"Relax, Bee. It's just a little pet that I thought would fit in with the Freedom Fighters. Come on out here." Jet(23) called over his shoulder and a baby Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cub trotted over to the two.

"Jet, we've been asking for a Freedom Fighters pet for_ years _what makes it so different know so we can have a pet?"

"Let's just say that the Freedom Fighters have been pretty much breathing down my neck for a pet. Not to mention that when this little animal grows up, he'll be loyal to the Freedom Fighters and will help us catch the nastiest and cruelest villians and robbers, this little animal will be a ferocious beast." Longshot and Smellerbee looked at the Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cub for convincing of a beast but instead they saw a little cub sleeping at Jet's feet with a snot bubble on his left nostril.

"What a killer." Smellerbee commented.

"Nice beast you got there, Jet." Longshot retorted.

"No, he's not mine to take care of, he's yours." Jet said.

"What! Why us!" Smellerbee screamed.

"Because aren't you guys supposed to be getting used to this?" Jet questioned.

"What are you talking about, Jet?" asked the confused dagger-carrying girl.

"You guys have to get used to be taking care of a baby, I mean, you two are going to have one some day, right?" Jet said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Jet." That was both Longshot and Smellerbee.

"Come on guys everybody knows that it's true and it's pretty obvious to me, to you, and to the rest of the Freedom Fighters that it's going to happen sooner or later." Jet said as he snaked his arms around Longshot's and Smellerbee's shoulders.

"... So treat this baby Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cub as if it was your own."

"How did you get this cub anyway?" Smellerbee asked as she pet said cub.

"I found him alone, he was trying to get apples off a tree. This animal must be an orphan because I stayed with him for a day and a half, usually if your around a cub for that long you get mauled by the mother. On my way here the little animal wouldn't leave me alone."

"How are we supposed to take care of this cub anyway, we never raised something before?"

"Ask Nanami, the new Northern Waterbender that got seperated from her family by the war, she said that she helped take care of a few kids when she was still in the North Pole right? So go ask her for some advice." Jet pushed the little baby into Longshot's arms and pointed them towards Nanami's cabin.

"Don't forget to give him a name!" Jet screamed at the two from over his shoulderas he walked away.

"Guess we don't really have much of a choice huh, Longshot?"

"No we don't Smellerbee." The two made their way to Nanami's cabin and went inside, knowing and ignoring that they knew Nanami would scold them for not knocking.

"Have you two every heard of knocking?" See.

"Hey Nanami, we need some advice." Smellerbee went straight to the question. "Jet wants us to take care of this baby Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cub, but we have no idea on how to do that. Help us. Now."

"Alright, alright. Look, all you have to do is feed, burp, or rock the baby back and forth when he cries. Give him lots of love, look after him, and if you need something to feed him, go to Skillet she knows a lot of healthy foods for young ones. If you need anymore questions come ask me, okay? I got to go fishing now, bye and good luck. You'll need it." Nanami left her cabin with waterbending gloves and a huge straw basket. Both Longshot and Smellerbee sighed when she left.

"Oh and you guys?" Nanami poked her head into her cabin again, looking at the two. Both heads looked up.

"You'll have to remember that the baby comes first so just to let you know, you might not have as much time for each other than usual." said Nanami with a smirk as she fled for the river.

"Whatever, Nanami!" Smellerbee screamed after her. While her head was out of the tent screaming, she found Jet and she wanted to give him _her _opinion of 'raising the Freedom Fighters future beast'.

"JET, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Smellerbee yelled as she jumped tree to tree, getting closer to Jet.

"What is it Smellerbee, and shouldn't you and Longshot be making plans about the baby now?" Jet said rather loudly and for a good reason.

"SMELLERBEE, YOU AND LONGSHOT ARE HAVING A BABY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? CONGRATULATIONS!" Skillet(22) screamed as she engulfed Smellerbee in a monster Playpus Bear hug. Smellerbee was being strangled by Skillet's hug so she couldn't say she wasn't having a baby.

"Did I hear right? Looks like Longshot finally let go and let manlyhood and instincts take over, I mean, ever since that kiss about seven years ago, it was just a matter of time until you two pounced on each other in a bed." Sneers(22) said with a smirk. Smellerbee was turning more and more red either from embarrassment, anger, or lack of air. The truth was that she was turning red because of all three.

"Congratulations, Smellerbee, so how much longer until the baby comes out?" asked The Duke(16).

"Hey so where's Longshot? Shouldn't the father of your children be here with you right now?" asked Pipsqueak(24). _Pipsqueak is right, where's Longshot when you desperately need him?_

Luckily for Smellerbee, Longshot came by just that second with the little cub in his arms.

"Skillet, I thimk you might be choking Smellerbee."

"Oopsies, sorry Smellerbee." Smellerbee was finally released of Skillet's hold and collapsed on the ground panting, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh and what makes you guys think that we're having a baby?" Longshot asked.

"I heard Jet say something to Smellerbee about you and her making plans about a baby." answered Skillet_._

"Well here's the baby, take a good look at him." Longshot said as he held the cub up in front of their eyes.

"Your baby is a Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cub?"asked The Duke "THAT IS SO COOL!" he replied.

"He's not our baby, Jet says that he's going to be the Freedom Fighters 'future beast' and he chose us to raise him." Smellerbee answered because she finally caught her breath back.

"So what's his name?" asked Pipsqueak.

"We haven't really thought of one yet..." answered Longshot sheepishly.

"Well why don't you two think about it later, it's really late so you should go to bed now." said Skillet.

"Okay, night guys."

"Night."

"Oh and don't please don't make a real baby while you guys are sleeping." Sneers snickered.

"Well what's your and Skillet's excuse?" Smellerbee mentioned mockingly.

"Wh-Wha-What a-are you ta-talking about?" Sneers asked asked with a red face stuttering with almost every word.

"Why don't you tell us, Sneers." answered Longshot.

"JUST DON'T GET SMELLERBEE KNOCKED UP!" Screamed Sneers as he pushed the two in the direction of the cabins.

"I WASN'T GOING TO!" Longshot screamed back.

"So how do we do this?" Smellerbee asked. They were going to take turns sleeping with the cub, a different person every night, but the cub wants the entire family to sleep all together. I'm pretty sure that everybody knows what this is leading up to. (Don't worry this is still a T rated fanfiction, they wont have sex, they'll just be sleeping in the same bed with each other, FULLY CLOTHED.)

*I WILL CONTINUE THIS LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW, THERE IS FAMILY LIFE AT MY SCHOOL SO I'M WAAAYYY TOO BUSY VOMITING*

*IF YOU GUYS COULD GET ME A REALLY GOOD NAME FOR THEIR 'BABY' I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT*

*ON ANOTHER NOTE I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEWED, I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE REVIEWS*


	3. Epilouge C2

Shadow: Hi! I am soooooooo freakin' sorry about not typing in so long! I just needed time to gather up some names! But cuz only a few people pinned some names I would like to thank them:

xemorockprincessx

skaterchick36

Icupcake97

And she didn't give her Pen Name but signed off as Haylie 

THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK!

The Duke: HOLD IT! YOU FORGOT TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE BUT THE PLOT!

Shadow: Why thank you The Duke for reminding me... *sulks*

The Duke: No prob!

On with the Story

**The Next Morning**

Damn. That was Longshot's first thought waking up, he had to sleep on the floor because the cub wouldn't let him and Smellerbee sleep in different huts. He knew he didn't want Smellerbee to go through sleeping on the floor so he said she could take the bed and he could sleep on the floor. Also the worst way to wake up that day was to have a tongue lick you awake while he was sleeping on the hard floor.

As Longshot sat up, he heard his back crack three times rather loudly that he and the cub both winced at, he also felt a small crack that thankfully the cub didn't hear. Longshot stood up and lossened his muscles, hearing several other cracks. The cub then motioned him toward a piece a paper on a table.

Longshot walked over and picked up the note that Smellerbee left him: _Man Longshot, even when you sleep uncomfortably, you still sleep like a damned rock! Anyway, I'll be back after I hunt down some food for dinner tonight! I guess I'll be back soon so we can talk about the name for the cub! -Smellerbee. _

Longshot finished reading the note and could smell her scent on the paper, it smelt of dirt, grass, sweat, and a hint of the attracting scent of wild flowers that the Freedom Fighters use to attract the wild animals so they can capture it. Longshot looked at the cub which was clutching onto Longshot's leg as if it's entire life depened on it. '_And he's gonna be the Freedom Fighter's Future beast? Jet just might be in over his head.' _

"Hey, you're up." Smellerbee poked her head inside the hut, and the cub looked up at the sound of her voice and walked over to her, letting her pet him awkwardly. Smellerbee wasn't the caretaker type because she wasn't like most girls in the Freedom Fighters that cook, hunt, or do chores. Because she was so used to fighting, she wasn't sure how to take care of him. Looking up, Smellerbee met Longshot's eyes.

"So what do we name him?" Smellerbee asked bluntly

"I don't know." Longshot shrugged, he honestly had no idea.

"How about Chang, he was the name of my foster brother. The cub's story was a bit like Chang's; he tried to mug my family out in town at night, he had no family and was hungry, my dad let him in the family and adopted him as his son. We both escaped the Fire Nation when they burned down our village when our parents didn't but we got seperated. He sent me a message a while ago and said that he tagged along with some Nomads. That's how he was; he loved to be free and not being restrained or held down, fitting, don't ya think?" Smellerbee suggested. Longshot listened intently, Smellerbee has mentioned Chang a few times but this time he really heard about him. Also, he did think that it _**did**_ sound a little like the cub's story so why not? Longshot nodded his head at the suggestion.

"Come on, we better go for some food, I'm starving." Smellerbee said while walking out of the hut. Longshot came out followed by Chang, who was getting along with his name quite well.

"Hey Skillet! What's for breakfast?" Smellerbee yelled over the commotion in the kitchen. The girl with pigtails looked up and screamed rght back.

"Chicken Soup!"Skillet yelled.

"Thanks Skillet!" Smellerbee yelled back. Longshot heard whinning and looked down at Chang, he was walking into the kitchen, motioning Longshot and Smellerbee to follow them. Longshot nudged Smellerbee at Chang who was pawing Skillet's leg. She looked down and smiled, handing Smellerbee a bowl of chopped vegetables.

"Here, go down to the Mess Hall and feed this to..." Skillet trailed off, not knowing Chang's name. Smellerbee told Skillet that Chang was the name.

"Oh same name as your foster brother, right?" Skillet asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. Hey your almost done here so why not come down to the Mess Hall with us?" Smellerbee suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Skillet took off her apron and followed Smellerbee, Longshot and Chang down to the Mess Hall. The three of them each took a serving of chicken soup and sat down at their usual table. Smellerbee put Chang on the table, setting the vegetables next to him. Chang snacked on the vegetables eagerly.

"Hey Longshot, Bee, Skillet." Sneers greeted while sitting down.

"So... I was on watch last night and saw you two go into the same hut and no one coming out, wanna explain?" Sneers asked with a snicker. Longshot blushed at what Sneers was getting at and hid under his rice patty hat and felt his _'manlyhood' _buldge at the thought. Smellerbee just socked him in the face. HARD. Sneers glared at Smellerbee who was grinning at the fresh nosebleed she gave him.

"Chang wouldn't let us sleep in different huts, Longshot slept on the floor." Smellerbee said while sipping her chicken soup.

"Dude, you slept on the floor, I think your becoming a sap." Sneers said to Longshot who glared at him.

"Hey Sneers." Smellerbee called.

"What!" Sneers asked, pissed off at the nosebleed.

"You're bleeding into your soup." Smellerbee mentioned bluntly. Looking down, Sneers saw that she was right, the chicken had splotches of red here and there, and the liquid that was once soup was turning a bright red color, overall it looked digusting, inhumane, and inedible.

"Gross, well I'm going to get another serving thanks for nosebleed Bee." Sneers said glaring at the waste of a once perfectly good serving of chicken soup.

"You're welcome, anytime." Smellerbee said smugly with a grin plastered to her face. Longshot was chuckling silently and Skillet had a look of disgust on her face. Longshot felt something on his lap and looked down to see Chang taking a nap on his legs. Longshot just sighed and continued to eat.

Hi guys, sorry this is so short but I'm fried! I have Algebra tutoring sessions, reading tutors, and I have to try and get enough money, dont ask what for, it's none of your beez guts! Anyway, I hope to update my stories really soon, but they may not be much sorry! But I promise to update soon.

-Shadow OUT!


End file.
